


And now: traffic

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Tamika and Cecil because I love the idea of Cecil encouraging and supporting a youth uprising against Strex. This work also contains a quote from Willa Cather's <i>One of Ours</i> (1923).</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now: traffic

Adults are so easy to kill, she explains, her dark eyes forceful.

Yes, he agrees, they are. His hands are busy packing – knives, books, and extra pens. They die easily. 

They can’t remember who they are and when you tell them, they die, she insists as if he has objected. The shadows can’t speak their names.

The dead, he tells her pacifically, might as well try to speak to the living as the old to the young. Do you have everything?

She does. She has knives and truth and the goodwill of the Sheriff’s secret police. That’s enough for now.


End file.
